Ghost (Whodunit?)
GhostWolf716 also known as Ghost or Brent is a character in The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit?. He is a wiki user who is in a gang with his fellow wiki editors Derk, Hippo, and Bloxx. Ghost is in a relationship with Kaley and serves as the moral compass of the house. Events of Whodunit? Before the Murders Ghost arrives in Australia on the same plane as Kaley, and the two fall in love. They attend the mansion together and sit next to eachother in the wrestling match. When Sidney asks for a participant in the audience to face Masta, Ghost is picked. Ghost 'jobs' to Masta, losing in a very quick period of time. During the Murders After Masta is murdered, Ghost runs off to safety, presumably with Kaley. (Issue 1) Upon discovering that Grave killed Dom, Hippo sends Ghost out to catch Grave. After running through many hallways in the house, Ghost finally gets advantage over Grave and captures him. Ghost asks of Hippo and Derk to not be too harsh on him and give Grave a fair punishment. Ghost saves Derk's life from being impaled on a pool stick, so he gets inducted into the $QUAD. (Issue 3) Whilst watching the preparations of Grave's lynching, Ghost and Kaley get horny and decide to go have sex in Masta's bedroom. Along the way they find the cellar which Cam was murdered in, and they don't notice. (Issue 4) Ghost and Kaley lie on Masta's bed, ready to have sex. Ghost tells Kaley that he needs to go 'get something', and he leaves her on the bed. Ghost leaves the room to get a dildo to use on Kaley that he hid in the lobby. Along the way, Ghost bumps into Hippo, and the two find Kaley's bloody corpse on the bed. Ghost cries over Kaley's body whilst trying to hump her for one last time. (Issue 5) Ghost is held hostage by Lee. After Lee is killed, Ghost helps find an escape route. Ghost pulls Grave aside and apologizes for beating him down after he killed Dom. Grave then starts to freak out and has a seizure in front of Ghost. (Issue 6) Ghost pleads his innocence at the dinner table after Tommy is killed. When the lights cut out, Ghost runs out to protect himself. When the lights are restored, Ghost finds Derk's corpse along with Hippo and Katie. (Issue 7) Ghost is held by Grave at gunpoint, and follows him around the mansion whilst he is looking for clues. Once Grave decides to lead the group to the viewing room, the lights cut out. Ghost punches Grave in the face, stomps on his crotch, and steals his gun. Ghost kills Katie and shoots Hippo in the arm, before the lights are restored. Grave spear tackles Ghost to the floor and smashes a portrait of Masta over his head, temoprarily slowing Ghost. (Issue 8) It is revealed that a returning from the dead Masta and Ghost are working together as killers. In a surprising turn of events, Ghost murders Masta infront of a bound Grave and Hippo. (Issue 9) Death Killed By *Sheldon Ghost is mauled by Sheldon the Doge, who bites his jugular vein out. Killed Victims *Kaley *Tommy *Derk *Katie *Masta *Hippo Appearances The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit? *Issue 1 *Issue 3 *Issue 4 *Issue 5 *Issue 6 *Issue 7 *Issue 8 *Issue 9 *Issue 10 Trivia *Ghost often quotes well known wiki users. *It should be noted that Ghost brought a dildo on his trip before he knew he was going to hook up with Kaley. *Ghost is the only person to die outside of the house, and chronologically, he is the thirteenth person that was in the house to die. Category:Characters Category:Whodunit? Characters Category:Masta Category:Characters Based on Real People